


Going on Up

by sherlockpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas needs new clothes, Cute Castiel, Dean laughing at Cas, Escalators, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets his first escalator - Dean just tries to hide his laughter.<br/>For 'SummertimexFromYesterday' who flattered me so much I wanted to write her something in return as a follow up to 'Closing Doors'. It can stand-alone, though, if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, final post of the day before my fingers fall off.  
> This is for SummertimexFromYesterday for being so lovely.  
> All mistakes are my own and I own jack-squat, sadly.

After the fiasco with the automatic doors Dean was keen to move onto the next store. After dragging Castiel through the automatic doors, it was becoming an issue now, he noticed there was no men's clothes on the ground floor, looking at the navigator on the wall next to the entrance he saw that the mens clothes were upstairs…up a set of escalator…

Sighing, Dean approached the escalator only to see Castiel transfixed once more.

"Dean, is that an escalator?"

"Indeed it is, Cas, now, are you good to just accept that it does what it does and move on?" Dean asked, hoping that the answer was yes, although in his gut he felt that he was sorely wrong.

"But, how does it work?" Cas said examining the steps as they were produced "and where do the everlasting steps come from?"

Dean felt sarcasm bubble up his throat "Well, there's a guy who sits under there and attaches more steps which people then get onto and then when they reach the top there's another guy who takes them off and delivers them back down to the bottom again,"

Cas' eyes widened in awe "Really?" 

Dean's sarcasm shattered "No, it's like- y'know what? Doesn't matter, let's just get on and shop, I'm getting hungry,"

Cas looked a little sad and before he knew it Dean had hauled him onto a step. Suddenly Cas gripped the sides like a frightened kitten in water and froze in shock.

"Dean, I don't like this," he rasped, clutching the hand rails.

Dean tried to hide a smirk as the other man held on for all he was worth.

"Cas, breathe, we're getting off in a sec,"

"Dean, I don't think I can, my limbs have locked," Cas said, eyes full of fear.

"Cas, move," Dean ushered as people started to look at them funny.

"I can't," Cas said, gripping the railings tighter.

"Cas," Dean said, he was somewhere between concerned and amused.

" _I can't,_ " Cas said, the end of the escalator drawing nearer.

"Then you're going to fall over then," Dean said simply.

" _Dean_ ," Cas whimpered

"Cas-," 

"-Dean, I'm scared,"

"Cas, move,"

"Dean, it's getting closer,"

"Cas, you're going to have to move, it's the end," Dean said as he walked off the escalator. 

Cas scrunched his eyes shut and threw himself onto solid- unmoving- ground, thankfully landing on his feet, Dean turned to suppress a laugh and he turned back in time to see Cas opening his eyes again in shock.

"That was unpleasant," he said looking at the escalator like it had personally offended him.

"Come on Toto, we've got a few more shirts to get for you," Dean said, steering Cas towards the mens t-shirts isle.

Cas stopped for a second to look at Dean "Dean, I don't think I like escalators,"

Dean raised his eyebrows in mock surprise "Really? Well, looks like we're taking the stairs everywhere from now on,"

Cas just nodded and carried on walking, truth be told, he looked rather traumatised. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, bitches : sherlockpond  
> Nxxx


End file.
